How a gauthoress can screw with Yu-Gi-Oh Characters!
by Luna M. Moon
Summary: So two gauthoresses are bored so they decide to screw around with Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Randomness, insanity, and made from two people. The result of an ongoing Role-Play between me and gamergirl101. If anyone has a better picture suggestion I'm all ears. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The opening

Alice sat with Luna, her father (Dartz), and everyone else (the cast). They had decided to play "Truth or Dare". Luna thought of that idea. Alice asked her if she would go first. She said yes. Alice waited for Luna to say "Truth or Dare" to someone. Alice read Luna's mind and found she was deciding to do ask her father. She wouldn't embarrass her dad to bad.

Luna sat down thinking,, absentmindedly rubbing her gold necklace. Tracing the golden eye subconsciously. She remembered when her and Alice had come up with this idea 50 years ago. They where bored and well, a bored gauthoress is a dangerous gauthoress.

**(Note- A gauthoress is an author that's a goddess)**

Two of them is double trouble. Alice decided to be reincarnated into a girl the daughter of some guy she found kind Dartz. She just made herself appear and no one questioned it.

They decided not to make start pranking until they turned 15. Luna had turned 15 a year ago but Alice's birthday was a week ago. Today they would drop the news and tell about how there lives where about to get a lot more interesting.

"Earth to Luna" Alice shook Luna making her Long Dark Brown hair sway in front of her eyes "you said you would go first pick someone". She looked around. "I choose your. Dad truth or Dare?"

Dartz got a little nervous, but stood his ground. He said, "Truth". Luna evil grinned like the Cheshire Cat (from Alice in Wonderland). She asked the Atlantian, "Is it true that you have a crush on Rafael?" Dartz and the blonde haired man both blushed. They both looked at each other and went "ummmm", and passed out for a while. Alice said, "I think this means 'yes'." She shook her dad and told him to wake up. The blue hair man woke up. It's his turn now. Dartz looked up to Seto Kaiba and asked him, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Kaiba said with a smirk. "Ok then" Dartz said. "I dare you to compliment Joey". "Um..." Kaiba said. The CEO looked really annoyed. "Joey...you don't look like crap today". "Was that so hard" Dartz teased.

Luna decided now would be the time to break up the game and tell the truth. Alice...I think we should tell them. Both girls looked at each other and nodded. Hazel met Green..."Ok" Alice began. "You know the Legend of the two Gauthoress who turned into humans right?".

"Yeah" Yugi said "but that's a myth it's not true."

"Oh right" Luna said "because a magical item with the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh in it that possess your body when you play a children's card game it real but actual goddess. Must be a lie". We can prove it. For the next week each of you will receive one or more pranks only goddess could come up with."

Luna turned to face the reader "or maybe you guys reading this at home will give us ideas". "Stop breaking the fourth wall Luna" Alice said. "I'm a bloody gauthoress if i want to break the fourth wall, I'll break the fourth wall. Readers at home nod if you agree with me."

"Well anyway people" Alice said, "watch your back". "You'll be the first Marik" Luna said the green eyes glaring at the lilac-eyed platinum blonde.

**(So here is the first Chappie more are on the way. Remember this is an Rp with gamergirl101. So um I have more chapters and will add them if we get positive feedback.)**


	2. Miss Marik

**New chapter…you glad?**

_Cd: He heh *deadpan* We make no promises. _

Chapter 2: Miss Marik

Alice asked Marik, "Which would you rather do; Shave your hair or dress up like a girl?" Marik's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Um. I'll dress up like a girl. I like my hair", He said. Luna gave him a sparkly pink dress with matching shoes.

Marik grabbed them and went into the men changing room (we installed a men dressing room and women dressing room). Ten minutes of groaning and crying, Marik got out of the dressing. Everyone, except Ishizu (Marik's sister), laughed their behinds off. Dartz fell off from his chair from laughing. Alice and Luna laughed so hard they cried.

"OH BTW" Luna said with an evil look. "We are doing both...we just wanted to know which to do first" Marik started to run as fast as he could. Luna stomped her foot and a huge wall appeared between Marik and the door. She snapped her fingers and Marik's hair began to come off his head, grow teeth. The two gauthoresses began running.

No one laughed. Instead they screamed. We'll see you tomorrow Luna said, with a strange glow in her spring green eyes. Alice brushed her light blue hair out of her Hazel eyes. "See you later...Kaiba's*" She said before Alice disappeared in a column of flame and Luna melted in the shadows.

They reappeared in a large room with a bunk bed, two computers, and a shelf and a bookcase with every one known to man...and immortal.

"So what's the plan" Alice asked.

"I would tell you" Luna said "But someone's listening in"

"Who's listening in" Alice asked

"Nara A. Tor"

"Oh for the love of Ra, stop breaking the fourth wall"

"Look, If I want to break the Bleedin' fourth wall, I will..now go away Nara"

Fine! I know if I'm not wanted. So I can't tell you their plan, you'll find that out later.

"Go" Luna said

I'm going. and I left.


	3. Pranking Valon and Joey

**New Chapter yay…and now, review responses.**

_dr-fanmai-love_

_This story involves characters from the Original Yu-Gi-Oh. No Zexal, No 5ds…maybe a GX cameo or a card games on motorcycles joke. This chapter has Mai. We can't think of anything for Ishizu. If you got an idea, gamergirl and I would be glad to hear._

_Cd:_

_You ALMOST died laughing…we'll have to try harder. _

Chapter 3: Pranking Joey and Valon

Alice decided that, while Luna was planning something, she would prank Joey. She decided to prank him by writing a letter about going on a date. Alice used her power and transform her writing into Mai's. After she wrote the letter she putted on Joey's room, without getting caught. By the time she returned outside, she heard Joey squealing with joy. Talked about renting a tux. Alice wrote another letter to Valon same as Joey's letter. She couldn't wait how the prank will go.

I would tell you what Luna is doing but she won't let me. No one respects the Narrator anymore. Oh well. So Alice went their room on Mount Lalice and continued to plan. It was simple yet difficult. They got to work.

Alice went to a restaurant and heard Valon and Joey argueing.

"VALON! Mai's going to date me"

"No way, mate! Why would she date a mutt like you?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Alice could tell those voices belong to Joey and Valon. She giggled as she saw Mai coming into the restaurant.

Mai screamed at the two males, "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING, KILLING EACH OTHER?!"

Luna appeared laughing next to Alice. She was now wearing Royal Blue fingerless gloves and had her brown hair in a pony tail. "Oh how wonderful" she smiled, "although you will have to tell them which one you like." She clapped her hand and an image appeared. There is a ship war going on. I think you should stop it. All you have to do is choose and tell them.

Alice smiled and cackled softly. "Luna, I got an idea. A horrible idea." Alice used her mind reading on Mai to see who she likes. *She likes JOEY*, Alice said to her brown haired friend. Alice then grinned. She used hypnosis on Mai to make her love Valon instead. "Luna", Alice started, "We should watch this." She tossed some popcorn and a king's size soda to Luna. Alice got the same as Luna. They decided to see what will happen.

"You know" Luna said "you think we are taking this a bit to far. I mean what we are going is a wee bit cruel"

Alice nodded and said, "I got an idea on what we could do." She holds "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" (Wii game). Luna's eyes went wide. Luna fangirled, "I love this game. How did you get it?" Alice smiled and replied, "Dartz did. He took me to a mall and I found this. I think the game was $10."

"Couldn't you have just summoned it instead of buying it?" Alice shook her head. Luna snapped he fingers and Mai turned back to normal. She ran over and hugged Joey. Valon was in tears. Luna snapped her fingers and from the ground a young woman appeared near Valon. She had black hair and purple eyes. She ran over and hugged him. "I have to do one nice thing today. I'm not evil" Come on, I want to talk to Midna.

Alice and Luna appeared at their room. Alice popped the disc into the Wii. After about a minute, the save files were shown. "So", Alice started, "Ready?" Luna quickly nodded. She can't wait! Alice pressed new save file and named the file Gauthoress because she and Luna will help each other in this game. Then, Alice asked Luna, "What should we name Epona?"

"Ravio... but shouldn't we get to operation Kaiba. So we ask Mokie if he wants to come over. We put on a scary movie." Luna said

"Oh you mean like Stephen King's IT?" Alice asked

"No...an actually scary movie. So he screams we send Seto a letter that we have kidnapped Mokuba when really we are have him hang out and watch his reaction when he thinks his brother is dying then when Mokuba is found ok we hire the best lawyers in the world so we don't get sued to death by Kaiba Corp" Luna finished with a pleased smile on her face.

**So anyway, you likey? Also if you have an idea, me and gamere may be able to fit it in.**


	4. The Horror and a Courtroom

_dr-fanmai-lover_

_What did you just say…I don't even know._

_Cd_

_If you're dead, how can you hurt us if we screw with Yami. Anyway I make no promises as far as messing with Yami goes._

Chapter 4- The Horror

Alice smirked, "Let's try it out." Luna pulled out a cell phone. She dialed Kaiba's number and had to wait for 10 minutes because Kaiba is always busy with his work. Luna said to Alice, "Wait here" and walked into the bathroom so she can chat with Kaiba alone. Alice decided to look up on "Very Scary Movies" on her computer. Alice couldn't find out which is the scariest, so she called her dad.

Before she could pick up the phone Luna called, "Oh and try the Shining" It was terrifying. Mokuba picked up the phone "Hello, Kaiba Corp Mokuba speaking".

"Hello Mokie, you want to help me scare Seto?" Luna said.

"I don't know." Mokuba said.

"All you have to do is take a ride with us and then watch scary movies"

"Sure thing" And then he hung up

Luna and Alice drove to Mokuba, but hey, who says 15 year olds can't drive? Later, they met Mokie standing at the entrance at Kaiba Corp, at night. "Ready Mokie", Luna asked. Mokie nodded. He hopped on and away we went. Alice told Luna, "About the lawyer thing, I hired my boyfriend, Rafael."

When they got to Mount Lalice, (which was really just a moderately large house, not a mount Olympus sized mountain) they gave Mokuba a platter and put him in front a huge screen. She pointed at it

"Say what food you want and it will appear"

Alice snapped her fingers and the Shining began to play.

"Have fun Mokie call us if you need us"

Luna picked up the phone and called Kaiba.

Alice decided while Luna called Kaiba, she'd watch the movie. When she got into the room, she noticed Mokuba hiding under his blanket. He was whimpering. Alice didn't mind. She and Luna can't wait for Kaiba's reaction. Alice sat down on the couch and (at last) summoned popcorn and a liter of Dr. Pepper.

Luna lowered her voice and made herself sound deep and crazy. "Oh Seto?" Luna said

"So we have Mokuba. Come here in 24 hours…or else" Then she hung up

Luna walked into the room where Mokuba was watching the movie. Mokie was whimpering under his blanket. Alice, however, was enjoying the horror. At times, she would freak out a bit. "Yo, Luna", Alice called, "I think Kaiba's coming in, 3,...2,...1." *Ding Dong*

It turned out to just be the Pizza guy.

He handed them 2 large pizzas and left after they paid him and gave him a nice tip.

"I thought that was Kaiba"

Luna says, "Whatever" and sat next to Alice. Mokuba still whimpered and cried under his blanket. The Gauthoresses had the time of their lives, they didn't notice (at first) the door banging loudly. Alice jumped up and said, "LUNA! I think Kaiba's here this time!"

Luna opened the door. She saw the Kaiba man himself standing there.

"Hello Kaiba"

"Where is Mokuba"

Alice noticed Kaiba's so mad, his veins are showing. She said, "Right this way." Alice and Luna lead Kaiba to his younger brother. Kaiba froze when he saw Mokuba whimpering under the blanket. He turned and glared at the gauthoresses.

Luna ran over to Mokuba. She lightly touched him on the shoulder and he screamed in terror.

"What did you do?" Kaiba said growling.

"Chillax Kaiba" Luna said "he was just watching a Stephen King Mini-Series.

"Then why was he screaming over the phone."

Luna gave him an, I don't know, don't care look'. Kaiba was even more furious. He carefully took Mokuba in his arms and tried to soothe him. His brother fell asleep. He glared at the gauthoresses and said, "I hope you got good lawyers because we're going to court." Kaiba and Mokuba went home.

**Anything below here was origionaly going to be chapter 5 but it was deemed too short.**

_The very next day_

"Why are we even in here..." Luna asked as they walked into the courtroom.

"To make Kaiba look like a moron," Alice responded

"Alright, Luna", Alice started, "Got a plan?" Luna's eyes widen. "I thought YOU had a plan," Luna yelled/whispered. Alice rubbed her chin for a bit. She then smirked. "Here's the plan. I'll hypnotize the judge or Kaiba. We'll be okay in no time!"

"Ok" Luna agreed, but first let's talk with Kaiba.

Rafael met them at there court wearing an appropriate Lawyer business suit.

"Rafie, don't let us down", Alice told her boyfriend. Rafael nodded. He loved Alice ever since he first met her. The judge pounded. IT'S TIME!

_*2 hours later*_

Alice, Luna, and Rafael walked out of the courtroom covered in chocolate, cake mix, and sprinkles.

"Wow" Luna said shaking her head knocking cake mix out of her ear, "What a wacky series of events that was"

"I know right" Alice said "I still can't get the cake mix out of my ears"

Luna nodded "I sure hope no one took out the courtroom seen due to no sufficient knowledge or court room and lack of humorous ideas"

"Yeah" Alice said, "That would be weird"

**So, what do you think? I think it's getting good. If you got the Legend of Zelda abridged joke...good 4 u.**


	5. I have no idea where this one went

_Cd: Umm wellll ok your Ka is Slifer….we are gauthoresses who control all of reality. We'll be find…although…I want to tell you, we still will be screwing with Yami._

_dr-fanmai-love:_

_Ok look um…are you using google translate to talk. Because the way you type with all the hyphens and and symbols. So I have literally no idea what you typed._

Chapter 5: ….I have no idea.

"Hey, Luna", Alice called while sitting at her computer, "Guess what time it is?" Luna walked over and gave a 'What is it' look. Alice smirked and said, "We should do something to Pegasus next."

"Well...we could...I actually have no idea" Luna said.

Alice grinned. "I have an 'OMG' idea". When she says that, she has a great idea. Some of her ideas cause chaos. "What", Luna questioned. Alice evil laughed (how Dartz dos his) and said, "We'll gender bend him and make him love Yami Bakura."

"Um.." Luna said, "I'm going to ignore for a moment that idea is most likely the magic beans talking. What…The…Actually…Heck. That idea is kind of disturbing. You can do it on your own. I'm going to watch Doctor Who"

Alice nodded. She pulled out her cell phone to call Pegasus. "Hello", Alice said, "I got a gift for you. Meet me outside your house at 6 pm." She hung up. According to Dartz, Alice can be dangerous at times when alone (even when it comes to making mischief).

Luna met her at the door, "I'll help you...I finished watching the new episode and that's all there is". Pegasus arrived.

Alice rushes to Pegasus some muffins. "I made them myself. These even have your favorite candy, M&Ms," Alice cheerfully said. Pegasus took a muffin and said, "Don't mind if I do". He took a bite, and He glowed and turned began to look a bit more feminine.

"We are so getting sued for this." Luna said with a sigh.

Alice smirked and said "Watch this". She snapped her fingers. Pegasus turned back to male. Pegasus dropped to knees and gasped for breath. Alice walked over to him. Pegasus looked at the blue haired gauthoress with fear. Alice said, "Tell Bakura he's next." Pegasus nodded and fled. Alice turned to her friend and saw her shocked. Alice grabbed Luna's wrist and dragged her as she said, "Come on. We've got work to do."

"You know...if we weren't gauthoresses in charge of the universe we would be in a lot of trouble" Luna sighed.

You control the universe? No wonder everything is spiraling out of control

"Quiet Nara" Luna called.

"Luna are you talking to the Narrator again?"

"Maybe"

"Don't worry, Luna," Alice assured, "Let's plan what to do." Alice thought to herself, *Ever since I met Luna as a gauthoress, we've been friends since. I said to her long ago, "If you're happy, I'm happy. We'll have loads of fun. We'll wait for about 50 years then the fun will begin."* Alice started, "Luna, what should we do?"

"Well" Luna began and looked behind her, "GO OUTSIDE AND DEAL WITH BAKURA BECAUSE HE IS COMING IN HERE."

Alice's eyes widen and asked, "SAY WHAT?" She ran over outside. Bakura IS here. He standing from under a cherry blossom tree. Alice blushed, but shook it off. *Come on, Alice*, she thought to herself, *You love Rafael.*

Alice opened her mouth to speak but Luna cut in.

"This was all Alice's idea don't murder me".

Alice threw golden sparkles at Bakura and he turned into a girl...he did't look that much different at all.

"Hey" Bakura called

Oh shut up you know that it was true

Alice smirked, and said to Bakura, "Tell anyone I transformed you into a girl, and I'll do something worse." Alice can be so violent like Jaws. One wrong move with her, and you're done for. Bakura nodded and fled without hesitation. Alice laughed, turned to Luna, and asked her, "How bad can I be?"

"Depends on if your sugar high or not" Luna said.

"Anyway, let's play some Zelda"

**Sorry for the long wait. Still, this chapter is a bit long so I hope it makes up for it. If there are any Grammar mistakes tell me.**


	6. Twighlight Gauthoress

_Cd: Believe me, we will._

Chapter 6: Legend of Zelda

Alice and Luna played some "Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess". Alice told her friend, "I've played the game and won many times. Luna nodded.

"I still haven't got past Eldin. I just can't find the last bug." The Luna's eyes lit up.

"I have an idea"

"What is it? Let's hear it" Alice said.

"What if we cover Domino in Twilight for a few weeks and turn everyone but Tea, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, Dartz, The Yamis, The Hirakis, and Ishizu into spirits and turn the others into animals?

"Oh my gosh", Alice exclaimed, "That's GREAT idea!" Alice shifted and noticed...me. "Nara, leave us alone." Come on, Alice. You too?

Alice told me to go away so I have no idea what they are doing...so um I mean it. I have no idea what to do... so um I made some cookies.

Luna and Alice began to plan. They began the ritual to cover Domino in Twilight. Instantly, it began.

Soon all over Domino, people turned into spirits; all but 18. Tea became a dove, Joey turned into a Labrador, Kaiba became a cat, Dartz turned into a snake, All the Hiraki's turned into dogs and the Yami's turned into Wolves. Ishizu became an owl.

Alice and Luna used the hidden camera (which shows the gang that became animals). The animals argued, some of them were fighting (wrestling, for example-I guess). The gauthoresses laughed their butts off. "Oh wait", Alice stopped, "Let's give them some help, like in the game."

Alice clapped her hands and 9 glowing balls with wings appeared near each one.

Alice and Luna appeared in front of them.

The wolves growled at them.

Alice 'shushed' them and said, "Don't worry, we'll change you back, if..." Luna finished, "If you defeat those dark bugs." She points at the bugs, which are scattered all over Domino City.

"Of course", Luna said "There are 90 of them each one has a color. Get 10 of one color and one of you gets to be human again".

"So basically Twilight Princess" Yugi said.

"Yeah" Alice said

The animals got started. They rushed toward town.

About thirty minutes, Dartz, and the Yamis changed back. They both stretched.

Alice smirked and said to Luna, "Let's see how the others are doing."

After another 2 hours, everyone was changed back.

"I think that was actually", the ones who were animals cheered. Luna and Alice smiled. It looks like they are getting some good reputation-. Oh no! They spotted me! Gotta go! Then, I went off.

**Sorry for the late update.**


	7. Beach Clean Up

**-Chapter 7- The Beach**

A month when by and Luna and Alice sat in their room bored.

"What should we do?" Luna said

Alice shrugged. Then, she sat up from her bed. She smiled, "We could go to the beach." Luna said, "Hmm. That's a good idea." And so, the girls packed their bags and headed off to the beach.

"When they got to the beach, they found instead of a beautiful beach with white sand, it was covered in garbage.

Alice and Luna eyes went wide. Alice growled and started, "How...?"

"Nara" Luna asked.

What.

"Do you know which disgusting mortal destroyed the beautiful beach" Alice said deathly calmly.

Alice pulled out her cell phone. "Gotta call my dad about the beach", she said, dialing her dad's number.

*30 minutes later*

Dartz and the gang got to the beach. Their eyes were wide. The Yamis were furious. Alice asked them, "Which one of you did THIS", pointing at the garbage covered beach.

"We didn't do it" They all said.

"Ok," Alice said "We're all going to clean up"

"But I have a meeting" Kaiba said "we have to do this quick"

Luna shouted in the air "MONTAGE TIME"

They rushed as they collected the trash into bags and taking them to the garbage bin. Tea, however, had trouble. She tried carrying a heavy bag. Luna saw that and ran to help her. Alice saw her dad trying destroy the trash using the Orichalcos. She called out, "DAD, use your hands!"

Luna shouted "MONTAGE OVER" and everything was cleaned up super nice.

"How did we do this so fast" Marik said.

"Never underestimate the power of an 80's montage"

**Sorry for the short Chapter**


	8. It's the 2014 Yugi-limpics

**A Long Chapie To Celebrate My Birthday**

-Chapter 8- The Olympic Games

Once the authoresses and the gang cleaned up the beach, they decided to celebrate by holding their own Olympics. Alice suggested Luna if she has ideas for events.

"Um" Luna said "How about you have to see how long you can watch Yugioh Abridged without screaming of laughing"

Alice smiled and said, "I have more ideas; Egyptian Track Run (where we have to run around Ancient Egypt), Atlantian Swimming Challenge (swimming around Atlantis; courtesy of Dartz), and (of course) Duel Monsters.

"Ok" Luna said, "let's begin"

The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh appeared at the Lalice Coliseum. Everyone looked very confused.

"Hello everyone!" Alice said.

"Why are we here?" Ryou asked.

"For the Olympics!' Luna chimed

Alice stepped and said, "We have many events, including a "Duel Monsters" event." Everyone cheered. Alice stopped, "WAIT! I must explain something. If you want to sign up for the events, go ahead." Everyone ran to the Sign Up area.

"Should we tell them about the face through the field of flaming scorpions" Luna asked.

Alice shrugged and said, "Let 'em have their fun…for now." They read the sign ups to see which people were in which events. The Yamis, Yugi, and Marik chose the Egyptian Track Run. Dartz, Tea, Joey, and Mai chose the Atlantian Swimming Challenge. Everyone that can duel chose Duel Monsters.

"Let's start!" Luna said, "Egyptian Track Run first"

The yugioh characters that chose Egyptian Track Run and everyone time traveled to Ancient Egypt. Over in the distance Mahad was teaching Mana magic and Ka. The competitors got to the starting line. Luna said, "Ready...(Bakura snickered)...Set...(They got into their starting positions)...GO!" Alice's blank gun went off. Then, the race began.

The racers panicked and ran as fast as they could. They ran past Mana and Mahad. "Mana, FOCUS," Mahad admonished his student. Mana listened, but then screamed when she saw some of the flaming scorpions coming after THEM. Mana ran with the racers in panic. Mahad tried to defeat the monsters, but couldn't. He ran to catch up with Mana.

When they got to the finish line, Yami's hair was on fire. "So, did you have fun?" Alice asked.

"Yami glared at her and said, you, me, shadow game."

Alice sweatdropped, "um no thanks."

Next was the Atlantian Swimming Challenge. The swimmers that signed up for it and everyone teleported to Atlantis, but they got dumped in the ocean below it. Alice murmured and used her power to rose Atlantis. Everyone, especially Dartz couldn't believe their eyes. The swimmers got into their places.

"Now" Luna said, "you better swim now".

As the race began, the swimmers started to be chased by flaming sharks.

"Luna?" Alice asked "How are the sharks on fire underwater?"

"Don't question it!" Alice said.

The swimmers swam as fast as they could. In the distance of the ocean, was a white shark. It saw the swimmers and decided to kill the swimmers. Alice noticed the fin and yelled, "EVERYONE OUT OF THE WATER!"

As they got out of the water, they heard a noise.

It turns out that the shark was actually...,"NARA", shouted the authoresses. What?

"Why are you a shark?" Alice asked me.

Because I wanted to feel needed.

Everyone except Nara sighed. Luna said, "Now we have to start the race AGAIN." Alice said, "Can you PLEASE go away Nara before you cause more trouble?" Oh, alright. Then, I left.

"Wait." Luna said, stopping me. "We need you to narrate but, no being a butt"

All right, I'll stop. Good luck everyone in the Atlantian Swimming Challenge!

The race restarted and they began to swim.

Again, the flaming sharks chased the swimmers. The race finished. Tea was in Third Place, Mai in Second, and finally Dartz in first. Next up, Duel Monsters!

The races where Yami vs Ishizu, Yugi vs Tea, and many others

Those that don't duel (meaning they don't play Duel Monsters) signed up for the event where they would watch the abridged series of Yu-Gi-Oh without screaming AND/OR laughing.

Luna turned the big screen on and it began.

So far, a few laughed and got eliminated. Meanwhile with the ones that can duel, the only two were Yami and Yugi (like the final duel in Season 5; in the end). Who would win?

/ONE DUEL LATER BECAUSE I AM 2 LAZY 2 WRITE A DUEL/

"It's a tie". Luna announced.

Alice decided that one final event will be the tie breaker for the Duel Monsters event. But, she couldn't decide what the tie breaker would be.

"What should we do?" Luna asked Alice.

"We could have them fight to the death" Alice said

"Alice, this isn't the 40's. The 11 century is over"

Alice thought and said, "How about they play chess? That will be tie breaker, k?"

Unfortunately neither Yami nor Yugi knew how to play.

"I summon pawn in.."

"That's not how you play Yami" Luna said annoyed.

"I place my queen in defense"

"Yugi," Alice said exasperated, "That's not how you play".

"I can't believe the King of Games can't play chess" Luna ground.

The gauthoresses sighed. They thought and I asked them if I can help. Alice said, "Yes, please." Luna included, "Give us an idea." I thought for an idea.

How about a fight to the death?

"What is with you!" Luna shouted "It isn't 1046"

Yami asked, "How about Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Luna and Alice nodded said, "Good idea."

"I summon Paper in"

"Seriously you don't know how to play RPS.

Tea stepped in and asked, "How about they watch an Yu-Gi-Oh abridged episode without screaming and/or laughing?"

Alice shrugged. "Sure" and they pressed play.

Yami and Yugi tried not to laugh. Then, Yugi started to burst out laughing. "And, the winner is ...Pharaoh", announced Luna and Alice.

"Yeah...ok, now what", Luna said. "What are we supposed to do next chapter?


	9. The Talent Show

**What's this? Is it…a new update! Sorry for the wait. It took a bit.**

**Also please note. Sometimes the chapters are posted after the next one had been started. Just a heads up.**

_Sherein22-That's an amazing idea….I'll talk to Alice (gamergirl101) and see what I can do._

_Cd-….You're lookin' at it right now…also we have plans for Yami next chapter._

-Chapter 9: Talent Show

Some people in the Yu-Gi-Oh cast suggested for a talent show. About half of them signed up. Luna and Alice decided to be the judges, but they need one more. They asked me, Nara, to be the final judge. I gladly accepted it...then I was kicked out because they realized that I could just say who I wanted and then they would win. They ended up getting some Chick named GMZ.

"Hold on" Luna said, "Why did you narrate that?"

Shut up

Everyone practiced, especially Tea. She danced ever so graceful to the music perfectly. Everyone thought she had a chance.

"Not again" she said.

Joey came up in drag...again..

As they were walking to the stage to prepare to the Talent Show, they heard a scream

"Did you hear that?" Alice asked.

Luna nodded, "It sounded like a scream."

"We're off to investigate!" GMZ said

GMZ, Alice, and Luna ran over to the scene of the crime. It turns out poor Ryou saw a spider on his bed. The poor boy was found in the closet, shivering with fear; a turn out (like any sane individual) Ryou was scared of spiders.

"Spider!" Luna shrieked, "kill it with fire"

GMZ summoned fire and killed the spider. "Great, now my bed's on fire", Ryou freaked out.

"At least there isn't a spider there anymore" Luna said.

Alice summoned water to extinguish the flames. It stopped.

"I still don't have a bed!" Ryou complained.

Luna snapped her fingers, and a very elegant and comfortable bed appeared out of nowhere.

"Ok" Luna said, "that subplot is over" back to the talent show.

The first person was Tristan Taylor. His talent is eating a Big Mac (McDonald's burger) in less than 10 minutes. Luna snapped her fingers in a Big Mac appeared in the brunet's hands. Alice said, Let the show...BEGIN!"

"Holy crap" Luna said.

"How do you not choke to death" Alice remarked

"Awesome" GMZ said.

"Thanks", Joey proudly said. "Next", GMZ said, "Marik."

Marik came up and he, he um, He started singing i like big butts and I cannot lie. It was terrifying.

GMZ covered her ears. Alice's eyes were like this, "0.0". Luna's left eye started to twitch. Before Marik could finish, Luna shouted, "NEXT!" Next up was Tea

Tea began to dance in a Dance in a traditional matter. Then, a hip hop song began to play.

"Oh come on" Tea said, "I can't win can I"

Tea continued to dance to the hip hop music. The girls of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast started to cheer. A few boys started whistling (one of them of Joey). Then, "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry came on.

After that, everything went to hell. Joey began to cross dress and call himself Jounochi.

After Tea finished dancing, the judges congratulated her greatly. Next up, Seto Kaiba.

Seto did a 2-minute rant on how awesome we was...then walked away.

Next, the Doma gang (Alister, Valon, and Rafael) came up. They were performing "Numb" by Linkin Park.

It was better than they thought it would be...still wasn't that good though.

Next was Serenity. She was singing "Let It Go" by Demi Lovato.

/One song later/

"Wow" Luna said sneezing,

Alice nodded, approving Serenity's performance. GMZ fangirled and said Frozen was her movie. Next were the Yamis.

Bakura showed off some dolls (that may or may not have been people).

Yami Yugi asked for about two volunteers from the audience. Mahad and Mana stood up and went up the stage. Then, he challenged them to Shadow games...no one was surprised at all.

Then, both of them won. Then, pies flew into their faces. Then, the gauthoresses announced that the talent show had to be postponed for an unknown reason. The girls met back at Lalice. They began planning what to do next.


	10. Sherrin, you asked for this Here u go

_cd..er Shadow Princess- That comment was a bit rude. Seriously…it's just a story calm down. I am not a dog nor am I pregnant. I'm not mad just a bit, annoyed._

**-Chapter 10- Sherrin's idea**

"So" Luna said. GMZ had mysteriously disappeared. Something about only appearing when the plot needed it.

"What do we do?" Luna said. The talent show had ended 2 weeks ago, and they couldn't think of anything to do.

"We could prank Yami" Alice suggested.

"What about cd!", Luna said "she'll kill us"

"Calm down, here is what we'll do."

"We'll have everyone go to ancient Egypt. We could change some things."

..."But I don't want to be killed by cd!" Luna reasoned.

"We won't do something awful to Yami," Alice assured. "We just time travel to Ancient Egypt, kind like in the anime. However, there will be twists here an there." Luna smiled, "How about making the cast face their fears?"

"Hmm, we know Ryou is afraid of Spiders" Luna said, stroking her chin thoughtfully, "not sure about the others though".

Alice grinned evilly and said, "I have an idea, but someone is watching us and typing everything we say. NARA!" What? Alice said, "Stop typing everything we say and get out."

Fine...so after an hour, they let me back in.

They finished what they were planning and went to the cast.

"sooo", Luna began "what are your greatest fears."

Suddenly, everyone rushed out the room. Leaving empty chairs and a tumbleweed.

Alice and Luna were like (0.0). They saw me, and grinned evilly. Oh no.

"So Nara" Luna asked, "do you know?"

Um yea I do.

"Tell us" Alice demanded.

No

"Please"

Ok fine.

I then told them the fears of the cast.

The girls smirked and began to work immediately, after thanking me of course. Some of the casts were wondering what was going on.

"I'm wondering", Mai, said "what's going on?"

"You'll find out later" Alice said.

Alice and Luna then hit wristwatches on their arms and went to the past.

They teleported to Ancient Egypt Alice and Luna looked at each other and smirked. It was time!

First, they turned the great Pyramid into a spider. This scared Ryou to near death even thought he, along with 95% cast had no reason to be in Egypt at that time as they wouldn't have been Born... and for that matter, who do the Yamis and Hirakis have different bodies.

"Stop questioning the logic of this story. It's a fanfic"

All right, moving on. Alice looked her father and said, "I'm sorry, Dad. It has to be done." She snapped her fingers. Dartz's eyes went wide. His wife, Iona stood before him. She walked up to Dartz and punched him clear in the face.

"...God, we are terrible people" Luna sighed

You really are

"Stop it Nara"

Alice went 0.0 and said, "Oops!" Alice runs at her dad.

"Sorry" Alice said.

"Why would you do that to me?" Dartz said, still a bit shaken.

"IT WAS sherrin22's fault?"

About everyone was panicking. Some (mostly Joey) were running around in circles.

Luna made him think that he was being chased by a blue-eyes-white-dragon.

Luna sighed, "We're going to have to do something super nice to make up for this"

Alice suggested, "Maybe a party?" Luna nodded and said, "Yeah, maybe."

[Hours of torturing the cast later]

Luna told the cast that they'd have a party to make things up.

"You better" Kaiba said.

"or what" Luna taunted

"I'll sue you"

"Don't you remember what happened?"

"How could I forget, I just got the sprinkles out of my hair"

Alice sighed, "Are we ever going to explain what happened at the court room?"

Probably no.

**That's the end…oh and I was going to say something…what was it…oh yeah! Review…unless you don't want to…then you don't have to…unless you want to be nice….still if you don't feel like reviewing. I'm no going to make you.**

**Seriously though, can anyone think of or make a better picture for the cover. If you can, that would be awesome…hmm what else….**

**Oh right. **

**I have a tumblr now! (tumblrs are cool).**

**You can get there by two ways**

**1) Go to .com Just replace periods.**

**2) I also have a link on my profile.**

**Wait…I need a way to convince you…ok…go on my ask box and type yumfjuasmk and follow me. I will then follow you back. If I don't follow you back by next week, you can unfollow me. **

**Well, now that that shameless advertisement is over bye!**


	11. Five Nights At Yugioh

**Um hi new chapter already! I'm amazing. Remember the code for me to follow you is "yumfjuasmk".**

_cd- I said I "wasn't" whatever. I hope you like this on….but can u use a bit less cursing in your reviews? THX._

**-Chapter 11- Five Nights at Yugioh**

As the gauthoresses promised, they had planned a party for the Yu-Gi-Oh cast.

There was a cake, ice-cream, and chicken...unfortunately Alice was a be thick

"Hey!"

You know that it's true.

"So, I figure out the party place" Alice said

"Where" Luna asked

"Some place called Freddy Fazzbears" Alice said

"...you are joking, right?" Luna said.

"Nope, I got it at night."

They made it. Everyone was having a ball.

Then the bear started to move

Joey noticed and tried to tell Yugi what's going on ,but Yugi said, "What are talking about?"

Alice decided to come clean.

"Um everyone"

"What"

"Has anyone ever played five nights at Freddy's"

Everyone was confused. Alice told Luna, "Looks like they don't know it."

Suddenly, Yugi looked horrified, "I know this game" he yelled at Alice, "why did you bring us here"

Alice just shrugged, "It was cheap" Then, Chicka moved.

"Holy mother of Ra" Mokuba shouted, "she moved...so what are they trying to do anyway"

Alice explained and the cast were freaking out. The adults-Dartz, the Yamis, you know the rest of the adults- talked to one another how to handle this problem.

No one noticed as foxy walked towards them. Freddy went to kill Yami. Yami closed his eyes. Scared he would be stuffed in a suit when Luna kicked Freddy and gave Yami time to run.

"Why did you save him?" Alice asked Luna

"Because, if he dies, so do I" Luna responded

"You love him that much?"

"No...I mean if he dies, cd will murder me"

Alice nodded, understanding. "My father isn't going to go down either, no one in the Yu-Gi-Oh will go down. Let's do this!".

They then grabbed lighters. They set every animatronic on fire. Leaving, several elderly men standing in there.

"There are people in suits!" Joey shouted.

"Yes we are" the man who was in the Freddy suit said, "we're going to scare people away so we can get to the gold that is here."

The one in the Bonnie suit chimed in, "and we would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling gauthoresses.

Hey

"and your little Narator too"

"Wow" Luna said, "we where so drained for ideas, we made a Scooby-doo joke

And, so the cast and the gauthoresses went home. Time for rest.

**So, the chappie is over….cd….please don't kill us. Yami is fine…see/**

**Yami-Hi**

**See, he's ok.**


	12. Golden Butt Decorations

_cd- Nice troll._

_Sherein22- Thanks_

**-Chapter 12- Plays and Golden Butt Décor**

About 4 months after the party, everyone was bored. Alice shrugged "Frozen musical? She suggested"

"No...what about a Wreck-It-Ralph one?" Luna asked.

Alice nodded and smiled, "Perfect. Let's see who will be who."

...in the end, Bakura was Turbo, Ryou, was king candy, Yugi was Vannelope, Yami was Ralph, the list went on and on.

Luna said, "Let's start scene 1." The people that are in scene 1 ,got on the scene. Alice yelled, "ACTION!" Scene 1 began.

...then it ended.

GMZ came in on a wrecking ball, destroying the set...I don't mean as in Miley Cyrus, she was standing on top of it.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Luna screamed.

"I heard there was gold under here and wanted to investigate" GMZ said.

"No," Luna said, "I mean, I thought you where a plot device character, how did you get here?"

GMZ said, "Nara told me" and smiled the cheesiest smile.

"Nara, we hate you" Luna said.

What? There is gold behind.

Seto's eyes got wide. "Did somebody say 'gold'?

Alice asked Luna, "Goldmine?"

"Time to mine" Joey shouted.

So, everyone decided to mine. Some were having fun others were getting tired fast. Alice sat on the ground, tired.

Then they saw something.

A giant golden nugget the size of Mount Olympus!

"Wow" Alice said, "a golden nugget the size of mount Olympus"

I just said that!

Seto was pleased.

"Well", Luna said, "Time to make something stupid with it"

"I say a golden Plated Toilet Seat" GMZ said

Dartz suggested, "A golden butt decoration."

"Ok" GMZ said, "there is enough here to make everyone golden butt decorations"

Alice Sweat dropped, "Alright."

And they began to forge...*snicker* golden *snicker* butt *snicker* decor- I can't say it. I'm laughing to hard.

After a while, everyone was wearing a golden butt decoration on their butts.

Later, Luna relooked at the transcript.

"Wow" Luna said nodding, "what did we even do".

Alice replied, "We wore them for a week and some people looked at us strange. Well, that was my dad's idea." She sweat dropped.

"um" Luna said, "next chapter".

**Hello everyone! Chapter out. You likey. Ok, so there will be a Percy Jackson one like this out soon. So if you like Percy Jackson, check it out when we get in on.**


	13. Zuko, and the Gauthoresses

**-Chapter 13- A Vacation Time**

Then, everyone decided to take a vacation to a popular place. They asked the gauthoresses and me to pick a place.

"Um" Luna thought, "how about Disney world?

Alice nodded, "Sure."

They went to disney land.

The yugioh kids were having a ball.

Then everything changed when he fire nation attacked.

"Is the Avatar here" they heard someone say.

Zuko glared at the group and the gauthoresses, "Well?!" Yugi sweated.

"HOW ARE THEY HERE" GMZ screamed.

"HOW ARE YOU HERE" Alice screamed.

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING"

Zuko's right eye twitched. His fist had burst into flames.

"Where is the Avatar?"

Yami Bakura told him, "What Avatar? I have no idea what you are even talking about? You have a bigger temper than Seto Kaiba."

"I resent that" Seto and Zuko said at the same time.

Yugi asked, "Who's the Avatar? We could help you." Yami looked at his other half with disbelief.

"No" GMZ said, "we can't help him"

Yugi asked, "How come...?"

"Because Zuko is an Honor Obsessed weirdo" Axel responded.

Zuko growled, "Shut up!"

"No you shut up" Axel said again

"Axel how are you here" Luna said, "you're in the Percy Jackson fandom.

Xander came up, "What's going on?" Alice groaned, "XANDER! You too?"

"Well, nothing's happening in the our story because SOMEONE, didn't think of a plot."

"Sorry," Luna shrugged.

Xander suggested, "How about you guys switch the Yu-Gi-Oh casts' bodies?"

Fine.

Yami said, "Just don't switch me and Yugi's..."

"Of course not" Luna said.

"Excuse me" Zuko screamed, "I'm still here"

Alice snapped then yelled, "SHUT UP OR I'LL LET THE ORICHALCOS TAKE YOUR SHORT-TEMPERED SOUL AND ALLOW THE GREAT LEVIATHAN EAT IT! NOW SHUT YOUR TRAP, ZUKO!" She takes a very deep breath...and collapsed from all that anger she had.

"Wow" Luna said, "you're angry".

Luna turned to Zuko, "Um, see that room that says Club Craz-E Fangirl"'

"Um, Yes"

"The Avatar it there oh, and you have to take of your shirt t be let in"

Zuko took of his shirt, Alice who was just getting up, collapsed due to how because it was Zuko shirtless.

Zuko went in and later returned, his clothes almost ripped to shreds. His eyes were so wide.

"That was the most horrific experience ever" Zuko screamed.

The gauthoresses just rolled their eyes. Alice asked Luna, "Next chapter?"

"Yeah sure" Luna said.


End file.
